A microcomputer-based instrument was developed in FY80 to facilitate determination of the transepithelial resistance of an in vitro preparation of kidney tubule. The instrument controls the onset, intensity, and duration of a series of electric current pulses through the preparation; measures the induced voltage changes; and prints those values. The instrument was upgraded in FY81 to include online calculation of the transepithelial resistance and other parameters of interest.